Weevils Life
by WeevilFanGirl
Summary: OK i decied scince i havent updated this in...like...ever this is the end of this story and im going to pick up then next part in a second story so yay folks! sorry took so long for me to think of the durn idea but what ya gonna do im a sped
1. Jinken the buttler

story name-Weevils Story disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING EXCPT MORTHA FOR SHE IS ME! (no not that that godzilla monster thats mothra this is mortha) well i would say i own jinkin the buttler but technally weevil owns him and well yeah thers his parents i guess i own them...OK LETS JUST SAY UNLESS ITS NOT A YUGIOH CHARCTER I DONT OWN THEM! ...isnt that right weevil?  
weevil-(is looking through his duel monster deck) did u say somthin mortha?  
mortha-oh yeah that was REAL helpful

chapter 1-weevils family (REVISED)  
p.s.-i forgot to mention before but the damn buttler is russian wich I found out the hard way is probably the hardest damned launguage to type;;;

a little 4 year old boy with blue-green hair sits in his room (wich is uncannly large) reading about insects...and well ...well we'll come back to him.

In a larger room by a fireplace sat two adults 1 a woman with long light blue hair (well there cartoon charcters anything could happen) she was fairly tall with pale purpleish eyes she was wearing a long red dress beside her sat a man who was not quite as tall he had pure green hair (gosh what have i done?) not blue-green not pale green not even white tinted green PURE GREEN! he was wearing a blue tuxedo like suit they both sat there counting money.

Back to weevil (i cant stay on one topic well)A man wearing a black suit walks in to weevils room, his hair was a night black and there were two places on the to of his head where his hair seemed to naturally stick up thus causing it to seem as if he had devil horns. He looked very pale mainly due to the fact he was Russian.(finaly dialoge)

weevil-hi jinkin let me guess mum and dad are counting the money again?  
jinkin-(in a very heavy russian accent)im afrid so  
weevil-they seem to be getting worse the'll probably forget my birthdays tommrow jinkin-naw dont say be zaying tat  
weevil-uhhhhh hello they barley even know i exsit all they care about is there stinkin money...money and birds (weevil looks out the window and practilly starts crying) why did i have to be born into a family of rich bird loving...i cant even think of a word to describe them  
jinkin-(puts a hand on weevils shoulder) dont say such tings yor parnts are gud people...dey gust... o vut de heck em i zaying zare snooty pomfus rich znobs  
(Weevil and Jinkin look at each other and laugh)

end chapter 1 well what do u think its sorta like an intro chapter dont worry it will get better flame me if you want but be warned ALL flames will be used to burn yugi (and just to let you all know it took me like 4 hours to get the russian accent right so dont laugh) Yes i do know cirtin words like afraid look mis-spelled but thats all just my sad attempt at trying to visulize a russian accent


	2. Daddy dearest

weevils life   
  
chapter 2-daddy dearest  
  
disclaimer-UNLESS THERE A NORAML YUGIOH CHARCTER I DONT OWN THEM..................right weevil?  
  
(for once paying attion)  
  
weevil-YUPPERS  
  
morhta(me)-uhhhhh are u ok?  
  
weevil-(bouncing like a spring) yeah im just sugar high!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mortha-............ok weevil no more cookies for you  
  
weevils moms name is knightengale and his dad is osprey  
  
ok when we last left off weevil was talking to jinkin now then today is yesterday (in story time) and today is weevils b-day (wich is actuly june 21)  
  
(weevil is half running half skiping down the hall dressed up in a smaller version of his battle city outfit )  
  
weevil-mum? dad? where are youuuuu (underbreath)probably in the aviary* counting your money  
  
sure enough he finds them in the aviary  
  
weevil-hi mom hi dad  
  
osprey-(admiring a red-tailed hawk) huh oh umm hi.........walter  
  
weevil-(irritated) its weevil  
  
osprey-huh oh right  
  
weevil-so do you know what day it is?  
  
Knightengale-of course we do  
  
weevil-(hopefuly) YOU DO!?  
  
knightengale-of course its its thursday  
  
weevil-(slightly annoyed) yeah but what else  
  
knightengale-June 21  
  
weevil-(verry upset) AHHHHH ITS MY BIRTHDAY YOU BIRD BRAINED TWITS!!!!!!  
  
osprey-(slaps weevil in face) dont u take that tone with us  
  
weevil-(underbreath)i.........hate..........you  
  
osprey-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
  
weevil-I SAID I HATE YOU!!!!! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ARE YOUR STUPID BIRDS AND MONEY YOU PEOPLE CANT EVEN REMBER MY NAME!!!!!!  
  
ospery-if you say one more word...........  
  
but it was too late weevil had all ready run out of the room and out of the house into the forest on the faimlies estate  
  
end chapter 2  
  
so what u think flame me if u want but ALL flames for this chapter will 


	3. The pretty silvery white moth

ok its been a while i know but i was away so i have an excuse   
  
weevil-coughcoughLIARcough  
  
ok weevil shut up  
  
weevil-WHAT?  
  
oh nevermind  
  
weevil-can we PLEASE just get on with this i have to go beat the stuffin out of wheeler cause he never gave back my parsite card  
  
well technally thats your fault  
  
weevil-just shut up and get on with the disclaimer  
  
ok ok here i go-ok unless there not actuly in the show i dont own them  
  
now then when we last left off weevil had ran away from home cause his parents had totaly forgoten about him......ok we now join him in the faimlies forest (wich is uncanley large) (dose one of them cheesey sguiggly fade in things movies do in flashbacks) HURAY FOR CHEESEYNESS!!!!!!!!  
  
(pegasus walks in out of no where)  
  
pegasus-AAAHHHHHHHHHHH THE POWER OF CHEESE  
  
mortha and weevil-*~*  
  
mortha-ooookkaaay then getting on with the story  
  
weevil-(sighs deeply)(talking to him self)............why me?.....why?.....i mean those people who call them selves my parents dont even notice me...the only human who even knows i exist is jinkin.................(looks up to the sky to see the sun starting to set)........hmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
(gose back to his parents and jinkin)  
  
jinkin-i dont belive you  
  
nightengale-.......what is THAT suppose to mean!?  
  
jinkin-you knowperfectly well what thats suppose to mean  
  
ospery-no we dont and how the heck did u get in here any way?  
  
jinkin-...................-_- its called the door  
  
nightengale-(looks behind her to see that they left the door open) oh well anyway thats besides the point but what the heck are u talking about  
  
jinkin-YOUR SON HAS BEEN GONE FOR 5 HOURS NOW AND YOU HAVENT EVEN GIVIN HIM THE LEAST BIT OF WORRY!!!!  
  
(nightengale and ospery hair is blow back like they just came in from a windstorm 0_0)  
  
ospery-oh we thought wally  
  
jinkin-weevil  
  
ospery-what ever we thought he went to his room  
  
jinkin-Well you would know this kinda thing if you would come out of your birdy world for a while  
  
(flashes back to weevil)  
  
weevil-(is franticly walking arround looking slightly worried)  
  
weevil-(whimpers a little) uhhhhhhhhh i think ive sceen that leaf before......uhhhhh oh gosh its getting dark i gotta get home mom and dad may not care about me but jinkin dose.......(owl hoots) EEEEPPPPPPPPPPP (panting)uhhhhhhhh   
  
(falls to the ground and starts crying) oh man ill never get home im going to be lost forever im   
  
(looks up and sees a silvery white moth)  
  
weevil-oh helllo there..........your a pretty moth  
  
(flashes back to his parents and jinkin)  
  
jinkin-well arnt you going to look for him  
  
ospery-who?  
  
(jinkin slaps self in head)  
  
jinkin-YOUR SON WEEVIL  
  
ospery-dont worry hes probaly around here some place  
  
(flashes back to weevil who is following the "pretty silvery white moth")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weevil-WAIT.....then what was the point of that  
  
mortha-i dunno  
  
weevil-0-0  
  
*  
  
____  
  
mortha-dont give me that look ok then back to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(moth some how leads him back to his house)  
  
weevil-wow your smart arnt you?  
  
(moth flutters around like it can understand him)  
  
weevil-wow  
  
so weevil keeps the moth as a pet and names it sporkle   
  
so i hope you like the update..........i think u will but if u dont then flame me but all flames will be used to burn dartz (hes a charcter in the doom saga who sends weevil to the shadow realm WAAAAAAAAAA I DONT WANT WEEVIL TO GO TO THE SHADOW REALM) 


	4. easy come easy go

DISPIES THESE DISCLAIMERS! ok by now u should know what i do and dont own i mean its common sense i dont own yugioh i dont own weevil i dont own anything or anyone actuly from the show and i dont own sporkle............weevil dose  
  
(wow weevil has no comments)  
  
ok ok i know its been over 3 months but computer has been acting up and school was beening annyoing so im probably going to put up quite a few in one big burst note as far as i know this story will be over 50 chapters long (its a verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry long ive been working for a while 2 years to be exact)   
  
ok now this chapter is probably going to be REALLY SHORT  
  
chapter 4-easy come easy go  
  
now then when we last left off the white moth has gotten the name sporkle  
  
its been about a month scince then and his parents have no idea of sporkle   
  
weevil sat on his bed rubbing a scar on the back of his head. For not only was his parents rich snobs they were also abusive. if he had a dime for every scar he had hed be rich...er then his parents.  
  
"yeah thalk about a warm welcome home" he muttered to himself  
  
(flashback)  
  
osprey-where have you been............uhhhhhh.......  
  
weevil-its weevil and i was just out in the forest  
  
ospery-WHAT! YOU MIGHT HAVE WHO KNOWS WHAT ON YOU GO WASH UP!!  
  
as weevil turned around to walk off osprey slaped him in the back of the neck......hard  
  
(end flashback)  
  
with that sporkle fluttered in  
  
"oh hi sporkle" said weevil half misrabley  
  
sporkle landed on his head and started walking arround in circles after while weevil got the point  
  
"ok ok i get it ill get you your food"  
  
with that weevil ran down stairs to get some sugar water  
  
weevil had thought he shut the door to his room...he THOUGHT he did but when he went to his room he saw the door was open and sporkle was gone. Suddnly he heard a sound that horifyied him he prayed what he thouth had happened didnt happen as he ran down the halls looking for sporkle that terrible sound playing over and over in his mind like a broken record. But when he reached where the noise came for he could do nothing but cry. For the one thing he feared had come to pass. His parents had introduced sporkle to none other then Mr. Flyswatter   
  
weevil chocked out in a cracking voice as he yelled,"YOU.....YOU KILLED HER............HOW COULD YOU.......KILL HER"  
  
"i thought that i taught you better i thought that by now you would have learened but i guess you never will" said ospery in a voice even more toneless and heartless then seto kaiba   
  
(sorry s.k. fans but im a serious seto basher)  
  
thats when ospery reached over to the table a picked up a glass swan paper weight.  
  
weevil kenw what was comming next...he tried to run......he tried to....his father threw it at him hitting him square in the head knocking him to the floor. All the poor boy could do now was wait for it all to be over as his father began to strike him when suddnly the pain of beeing hit stoped.   
  
he wondered to him self "has my body gone numb am i dead?" At first he was ascared to look up but when he did he couldent belive what he saw it was jinkin pulling his dad away from him "RUN ill hould him off as long as i can" yelled jinkin "but what a bout you?" asked weevil still half trying to figure out what was going on "ill come when i can" replyed jinkin as mointed weevil towards the door. and with that weevil ran into the forest.................. deep into the forest.  
  
SO i hoped you liked it just to warn you chapter 6 sorta realy gose aginst the ratings but i didnt think of it till after wards (its disturbed) coments flames welcome but all flames will be used to burn mako cause he tried to choke poor weevy (sorry i sometimes call him that) well now you all know how much i love weevil (no i mean it so much my grade point avrage dropped scince i saw the ship episode for the first time)  
  
and as i say "yugi should have sceen that exodia incident coming i mean weevil pratcily told him he stole the tournament new rules (how do you steal rules ill never understand) and beside who hands their rarest cards over to some one they dont even know so realy its yugis own fault" 


	5. Twitters Song

Disclaimer-YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I DO AND DONT OWN (looks verry upset and very angry)  
  
weevil-uhhhhhhh mortha are u ok?  
  
mortha-(voice cracking)-I.....I....Im just upset about what happens to u in chapter 6 (yes this is chapter 5 but im upset about the future)  
  
weevil-YOU UPSET!? IM THE ONE WHO WAS mhhmhmhmhmh (mouth is covered by morthas hand) (mortha lets go) BY THE ONE PERSON I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST!  
  
mortha-WEEVIL! dont give it away!  
  
weevil-ok sorry would u just get on with the story then!?  
  
mortha-oh ok!  
  
ok i dont know if I mentioned this in a privious chapter or not but in case i havent all the privious chapters and chapters until the end of chapter 6 will all be before weevil wore glasses if i didnt mention it sorry for being so late if i did sorry for wasting your time and space and if your printing this story sorry for wasting your blue ink   
  
We met up with our her.........well we met up with weevil crying into jinkin's shoulder as they wait in the forest.  
  
"So when are you planing to go back?" jinkin asked with a hint of concern in his voice.   
  
"im never going back" said the boy as he sobbed."Well your going to   
  
have to have to go back some time" implyed the buttler. Realy Jinkin   
  
wasnt exactly planing to go back either but he knew if weevil went   
  
back he would as well. "Doing that to their own flesh and blood.  
  
Its unthinkabale! Espicaly to such an innocent...................  
  
...........get ahold of your self jinkin what the heck are you   
  
thinking!?" thought the buttler as he stared down at weevil.   
  
"....................................ahem uhhhh weevil if your   
  
intrested i think that i might know a way to get back at your parents  
  
if your intrested" said jinkin in half a mumble. As weevil looked   
  
up jinkin couldent help but to notice the hopefulness in the boys   
  
eyes. For a moment all Jinkin could do was stare. Finaly he said   
  
"but its going to be hard and it involves using this" and as he   
  
spoke he reached into his pocket and pulled out a moth shaped   
  
pendant. "Wh.......What will that do?'' asked weevil as he took   
  
notice to how Jinkin was was staring at him. It made him feel odd   
  
but he didnt think much of it."I'll show you when the time comes   
  
but first let me tell you what it is. This is a mythical pendant   
  
Passed down from an ancient creature of the forest. The Forest Wingans  
  
. This item came from the ruler of them all MantisWing. He had the   
  
power to summon the insects of the forest simply by holding the   
  
pendant in his hand and calling their name in the launguage of the   
  
wingans. And you my Weevil also have this power." said Jinkin in a   
  
bit of a whisper "wha.......jinkin, your crazy" said weevil trying   
  
to figure out what jinkin was blabbering on about. "Listen weevil i  
  
wasnt suppose to tell you, you see your parents knew they also had   
  
the power but they didnt want it and they didnt want you to have it   
  
either" insisted Jinkin. He knew how crazy he must of sounded but he   
  
just had to get weevil to belive him. "Jinkin youve gone mad.......  
  
you need help" weevil said. He was beginging to worry about jinkin.   
  
"Oh have I? When you met sporkle you admited yourself that you felt   
  
like you could understand" Weevil could only back away in disbelife.  
  
Jinkin sighed and siad "I didnt want it to happen like this but it   
  
seems that this is the only way to convince you" he began to approach  
  
weevil. Weevil would have backed away if it wasnt for the fact he   
  
was all ready standing up aginst a tree. Thats when jinkin grabbed   
  
weevils arm flipped his hand over reveling weevils "birthmark" was   
  
the same as the mark on the pendant. It was the same MW shaped symbol.  
  
"Woah this is creepy" said weevil still stunned. (ok is it me or is   
  
this starting to sound like when hagrid was convinving harry he was a  
  
wizzard?) "Here take it...its yours weevil" said Jinkin as he handed  
  
the pendant to weevil. As soon as weevil touched the pendant he felt  
  
the power that jinkin was speaking of. (ok this is REALY getting   
  
cheesy) "But how can this help their birds would simply have a early  
  
thanksgiving dinner on any thing i could summon" Then in a half sneaky   
  
voice sorta like goloum from lord of the rings when hes thinkin evil  
  
thoughts Jinkin replyed "Not if you call upon the   
  
Moht-Kiffodw Gbotuh (pronounced Mat Kai-food-wa Gee-bot-oh)   
  
"The WHAT!? asked Weevil as he wondered what the heck Jinkin was   
  
talkin about "simply hold up the pendant and reapet what i said"   
  
responded Jinkin. Weevil did as he was told and at first there was   
  
nothing then there was a slight rummble then as time went by the   
  
sound got louder and louder. Weevil became afrid and hid behind   
  
jinkin. "The poor boy afrid of his own power.....such a shy little  
  
boy.......no one in the world for him........the only one who loves   
  
him is me.......AHHHH GET AHOLD OF YOUR SELF JINKIN YOUR A STRAIGHT  
  
MAN!!!!" thought jinkin. Eventualy they were completly surrounded   
  
by Bird-eating spiders (yes there is such a thing) "ohhh i see your   
  
plan jinkin" and that was the first time weevil laughed his sneaky   
  
tradional "evil weevil" laugh (or as the video games put it   
  
HYO HYO HYO)  
  
Latter that night  
  
(jinkin runs in the room where osprey and nightengale are as usual   
  
counting money)  
  
Nightengale-Jinkin!? Whats wrong you look more terrified then a long  
  
tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs  
  
jinkin-Spiders! In the Avairy! Eating the Birds!  
  
and at that nightengale and ospery ran to the aviary. But when they  
  
got there it was too late. The last thing they saw of there  
  
beautiful birds was the sight of their favorite bird.......Twitter   
  
the albino Mocking Bird being gobbled up by one of the spiders.   
  
Then out of the swaarm came a gaint spider. And riding on its back   
  
was Weevil. As weevil stood up his eyes glowed with a menacing green   
  
glow and then in voice not his own he spoke the words "runn flup"   
  
(pronounced Rune Flu-ip) and if you blinked you would have missed it   
  
because the spider he was riding attacked them before they had a   
  
chance to run.  
  
As weevil and jinkin walked out of the place where his parents souls   
  
lay at rest they were scilent weevil was because he was glad never   
  
to see his hateful parents againand jinkin had other things on his   
  
mind "Jinkin you have to resist the temptation.......................  
  
......but i cant.............besides............................his  
  
parents are gone..........................so i wont get in trouble"  
  
thought the buttler as they walked through the forest. Finaly   
  
Jinkin spoke up "ummmm weevil?"asked jinkin. "yes" he anwsered   
  
but before he could say anything eles he found him self pinned up   
  
aginst a tree "Forgive me for this weevil" said jinkin with a odd   
  
lust in his eyes.  
  
OHHHHHHHHHH im bad i made a cliffie! ok a little lesson in the   
  
launguage of the wingans moht-kiffodw gbotuh is bird-eating spiders   
  
and runn flup is kill them comments/flames welcome but flames will   
  
be used to burn joey (that was suppose to be on the second one but   
  
it didnt come out right so ill say it again) 


	6. The Buttler ALWAYS does it

(weevil and mortha arguging)  
  
IS NOT  
  
IS TO   
  
IS NOT  
  
IS TO  
  
UH-UH  
  
YAH-HUH  
  
UH-UH  
  
YAH-HUH  
  
WHY IN THE NAME OF EXODIA DO YOU HAVE HAVE TO PUT THIS PART IN!?  
  
0- beeecause...........its there  
  
WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN  
  
well this the your life right?  
  
YEAH SO!?  
  
and this did happen right?  
  
I try not rember but yeah  
  
soooo it MUST be done.  
  
grrrr WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEE!?  
  
rex-(standing off to the side)WOULD YOU 2 JUST GET ON WITH THE (beeeeeep) STORY!?  
  
weevil/mortha-00  
  
(mortha looks up the word rex bleeped out in the dictinoary)  
  
mortha-00  
  
(mortha whispering to weevil)boy i didnt know your friend rex had such a colorful vocabulary  
  
rex-GET ON WITH IT  
  
Mortha-OK I OWN MORTHA (hes me) I OWN MAMILA (she also me) I OWN NIGHTWING(once again she is me) EVERYONE ELES IN THIS STORY THAT ISNT AN ACTUAL YUGIOH CHARCTER IS OWNED BY RANDOMNESS OTHER THEN THAT I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.....waaaahhhh  
  
well we left weevil with the semi-psycho Jinkin what will happen next? well if your a homophopic well i suggest you dont read this but you probably will and then yell at me for somthing i warned you about   
  
Weevil stood there pinned up aginst the tree a bit confused about what exactly was going on."Oh ha ha ha verry funny jinkin now if you dont mind id like to get away from this place." said weevil thinking that Jinkin was joking arround "oh weevil thats one thing i love about you its how niave(sp) you are" anwsered Jinkin in a destractied and choughcoughseductivecough voice. "lo...jinkin what are you talking about?" asked weevil confused about what jinkin ment by the word "love". "oh weevil while i was too afrid to admit it to you but ive always had a thing for you" anwsered jinkin. Well hearing this was plenty enough for weevil he yanked himself away from Jinkin ans began running. "WEEVIL PLEASE COME BACK!" yelled Jinkin as he began running after the boy. Weevil picked the wrong day to have a streak of bad luck but he chose today anyway because he tripped over a tree branch that had fallen. Weevil looked up to see the demented buttler on the ground looming over him. Jinkin grabbed weevil by the shirt and ripped it right off his back. Weevil whimpered by this time he was too scared to move if it wasnt for that he probably would have kicked the mad man off him. "oh what world dose this beautiful creature come from he who can not be of this earth nor could be human...perhaps he is an angel fallen from the hevans." said jinkin as he began running his fingers up and down the boys chest. Weevil winced at this and he finaly pulled away from the psycho. "WEEVIL GET BACK HERE I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU!" yelled jinkin. He was getting tired of constantly chasing after weevil. Weevil simply backed away. Jinkin picked up a hand full of dirt and tossed it in the boy's eyes blinding him. Weevil tried to run but due to the fact he couldent see he ended up running his head right into a low hanging branch  
  
ok due to the fact i cant stand typing this kinda thing you people can use your imagination of what happened but i think you all know  
  
(about 3 hours latter)  
  
when weevil akoken it was raining and storming and weevil found him self lying on the ground in a clearing......cloths torn completly off  
  
So thats was chapter 6 and so ends what should be the end of the story but i decied to go into duelist kingdom battle city and after that and a bit into the doom saga and after that making this story probably over 50 chapters long and as my friend would say "mortha only you can write a 50 chapter story about weevil underwood" but anyway ill be in chapter 7 so YIPPIE hope you like it review me flame me but all flames will be used to burn rex cause its always rexes fault i dont know why it just is! XD 


	7. when weevil met mortha

.....the disclaimer will be relocated to the authors note after the story (only for this chapter)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" weevil darted up from sleep screaming. It had been 9 long years scince he killed his hateful parents, and scince the one person he thought he could trust went Michale Jackson on him but he still had nightmears about it. Weevil looked over to see Rex Raptor peacefuly sleeping on the couch. Rex didnt exactly say why he had to leave his room but weevil had the feeling rex lost it in a bet of some sort. (tee heehee if he only knew) Why couldent he for once in his life sleep as peacefuly as his friend was? Why did he have to be cursed with the painful memories of his parents and Jinkin. At the thought of this his eyes began to well up with tears. Thats when his friend.........his only friend began to wake up. "uhhhh......are we there yet?" asked Rex still half asleep. "uhhhh...no i...im just going out to......get some air" said weevil as he tried to hold back the tears. And with taht weevil darted out of the room and rex went back to sleep.  
  
As weevil stood there looking out at the sea, the gentle breeze blowing in his hair he pushed his glasses closer to his face.....another painful reminder of what happened that day 9 years ago  
  
(flash back in black and white)  
  
jinkin-WEEVIL GET BACK HERE I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU!"  
  
(weevil backing away)  
  
(jinkin throws dirt into weevils eyes blinding him)  
  
(end flash back)  
  
the dirt that had got in his eyes damaged them so badly that he needed glasses.  
  
Weevil tried to wipe away the tears but was unsecsful. "Come on underwood get ahold of your self after that exodia performance if that yugi kid or that blond haired whats his name that hangs arround him saw me theyed never let me live it down....................why dose everyone think im such a vein guy......if they knew what my life was like..." "do you talk to your self often?" intrupted a voice.   
  
Weevil jumped. As weevil turned arround weevil couldent help but blush. The person standing behind him was a girl who looked alot like him self excpt the fact she was about 3 inches taller then him her hair was black and a little bit longer she had the same kind of coat with the over sized colar only it was pink with black tiger stripes she even wore the same kind of glasses only where the little bug pinser were(rember its duelist kingdom not battle city) was a gold butterfly.  
  
"uhhhh no you uhh.....just caught me off gaurd I was just.....having a hard time....sleeping...uhhh what are you doing up this late?" said weevil trying not to sound like an idot but wasnt having mmuch luck. "ahh bout the same as you....uhhh dont think i caught your name" "weevil...weevil underwood and yours would be?" (ok that sounded like somthin from james bond) "Mortha Zunnaitice" for a while they stood there talking about why they were in the tournamant and other familar things.  
  
(45 minutes latter)  
  
"well see ya latter weevil" "yeah see you in the tournament mortha" with that the both of them went there diffrent directions. But as weevil walked off he apparently slipped on something and if wasnt for the gaurd rail on the ship weevil would have met the same fate of exodia "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!" Thats when Mortha turned arround and saw weevil hagging over the edge of the ship. "Here take my hand" called mortha as she reached out for him.Once weevil was safe on board all he could do was thank Mortha for saving his life.   
  
Once weevil went to sleep he got the first sound sleep in 9 years.  
  
disclaimer-i own no yugioh charcters i do own mortha she is me randomness owns Gypsy (see my story Gypsy Underwood)randomness also owns any charcters out side of yugioh oh i also dont own michale jackson.  
  
an-well what do you think YIPPIE IM FINALY IN THE STORY!!! :D im soooo happy i know im pathic i just put chapter 6 up but i have nothing eles better to do with my pathic life. flames comments but all flames will be used to burn marik cause i dont like him cause all the other girls do :P 


	8. a diffrent point of veiw

disclaimer-sorry it took so mothra dammed long(no im not cusing my self thats mothra not mortha and just cause some of my friends have said they dont see the diffrence ill show you now here...  
  
moTHRa moRTHa  
  
see the diffrence in the spelling now? good) sorry bout that anyway to the disclaimer i hope you liked chapter 7 and this story will be exactly....58 chapters long (i have it all hand writin i just need to get the will to type it!) unless i add somthin or decided to separate some of my longer chapters (oh ra forbid i do that) oh and special note for chapter 10......i will be using the names of one of my favorite writers on fanfiction for one of the charcters....and that person will be none other then JellyBob ! anyway....i own none of the yugioh charcters or the show.....i only own mortha...i dont own mothra....ummmm i dont own weevil (though he practily owns me or in his case 8-)  
  
ok notes umm special note to that Death Leprichaun.... who THINKS she loves weevil more then I THAT WASNT ME WHO READ THAT STORY my SISTER who THINKS she likes weevil always reads storys and reviews them under my account cause shes not old enough to get her own yet.....you see you obviously dont me verry well if you think you like weevil more then me. People say im going crazy because i say he stands next to me but he realy dose.....how i lived before i knew him ill never know..he is my love my life...everything  
  
weevil-(in the distance)Mortha  
  
me-(jumps off and runs off to his room)  
  
best friend Sakura-(shudders as she shakes her head in discust) ummmm well lets see (looks at morthas notes) well seeing as shes uhh busy ill uhhh do this for her.........ummm lets see the author of straight love your story and all but hun YOU NEED TO UPDATE .....ummm any other notes of mortha's.....aside that distutrbing one........uhhh nope well seeing as she clearly said that im ONLY allowed to help with notes and disclaimers looks as if we have to wait for her to get back -- this may take a while  
  
7 hours latter  
  
(weevil and mortha walk in both of them hair a mess morthas glasses hang off to one side of her face both laughing and talking in loopy voices clearly not caring that anyone knows what kind of "fluff" happened)  
  
me-ok this story is a redo of the weevil/yugi duel only its all in weevils pov.......thats why ive put this off casue i suck at doing single pov stories........(relives why she cant see out of one eye and fixes glasses) ...im not watchin the tape as i type this....but like i need to i got it memorized by heart down to the facialexpresions (i watch it like 5 times a day at least) AND YAMI CHEATED IN THAT DUEL!  
  
sakura-0o MORTHA GET ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE I GET THE GOLDEN FLY SWATTER OF DOOM ON YOU TWO  
  
me-NEEEP ok on with the story(in a hurry) we last left weevykins...............weevil (gets a goofy smile) on the ship after he had just met mortha...(why am i talking in 3rd person?)  
  
chapter 8-A Diffrent P.O.V.  
  
Weevil stood there talking to some kids who were at the regionals and saw him blow clean through with out breaking a sweat. They were mostly asking for dueling advice but he was only half paying attion to there questions. He had other things on his mind. Mostly two things in this order 1-the girl Mortha who he had met the night before and 2-yugi.....he knew he had got rid of his strongest cards and he knew yugi would want to get back at him for it....but he was still unsure. "yeah but to beat kaiba he must have had some other good cards to last long enough to summon exodia" he thought to him self. Even though he acted self-assured and smug inside he was quite diffrent. As everyone walked up to pegasus's castle he waited till every single duelist had past by him to see if he could find Mortha. He tried to look over the crowd but no avail (sorry he is the best....i love him....he has great qualities....but like me...height is NOT one of them)  
  
(pegasus makes his speach and blah blah blah)  
  
"when the skys light up with fire works the tourment will begin" thats what he said....  
  
as soon as pegasus had left weevil went off to the one place he felt he could think. the forest. as he stood there looking thorugh his deck to regain his confidecne he began talking to himself "ok act cool dont let that trihaired freak show pyche you out underwood you just gotta...." "talking to yourself again your looniner then my uncle underwood" intrupted a familar voice.Weevil jumped and turned arround it was Mortha (dun dun DUN) "oh yeah whos your uncle?" asked weevil as he tried to catch his breath. Mortha once again took him by suprise. "Pegasus J. Crawford" (A/N yes im using everyones american names excpet pegasus's cause his jap. name is cooler) she said bluntly. "Your kidding right?" weevil asked her not actuly beliving her. "Nope how eles would i get the rare one of a kind "Golden Moth" card. (A/N sorry bout all the authors note but ill be making up duel monster cards through out my story because Mortha IS the neice of the creator of duel monsters and he CAN make cards when ever he wants ) With this she held up a duel monster card called "Golden Moth" it looked just like perfectly ultmate great moth only its wings looked like emralds and rubies and its body looked like gold. its effect was the same as P.U.G.M. only it took 8 turns to hatch insted of 6 (A/N in the show its 5 for both G.M. and P.U.G.M. but in r/l G/M=4 P.U.G.M.=6) atk=4500 def=4000 stars=10. Weevil could only stare in disbelif as she sliped the card into her pocket as if it were a common gokirbore card (heh sorry i have to quote this kid-HEY this is just a stinkin gokirbore card....EVERYONE has this one) The both of them looked up to the sky as the fire works shot off. (boy short hour eh?) "Well catch ya in the finals" said mortha "yeah just try to last that long" weevil mocked. They both laughed and went there own seprate ways.  
  
Well it didnt take long for Yugi and his cheerleaders to find weevil. The first thing that escaped yugis mouth was "WEEVIL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" with this out of sheer impulsive reaction weevil ran into the forest. He really didnt have the slightest idea of where he was running thats when he rembered "In that book of the tournament rules that Bowers gave me.....there was a map of where the duel feilds are....m pretty sure duel feild #15 is up in a clearing right thourgh here....and scince its in a forest...i should have the upper hand" he thought to him self (A/N sorry if this is getting annoying but Bowers is a charcter that will be introuduced in chapter 10.....no not Bowser that giant turtle/koopa from mario theres a diffrence see bowers-bowser see the diffrence?) "Hes fast for a small guy" tristan said almost in awe with the speed weevil was moving at "Mabey your just SLOW for a big guy" said tea irritated. Although it was really both Weevil wasnt running full speed for fear of losing yugi and the dork squad in the labrinth of trees and bushes. He could run faster becasue he had gotten alot of pratice running as a small boy running from his father and practily everyone eles. "WAIT what did he say on the boat!?" asked yugi. Weevil practily broke out laughing he felt like screaming back at yugi "WELL DIMWITT IF YOU REMBER CORRECTLY I SAID ALOT OF THINGS" but he contained him self and decided not to. Thats when he decied to make this chase intresting as he pulled out the moth shaped pendant that jinkin gave him years ago......he never knew why he kept it because it only caused more painful memories but he just felt that one day it would be inportant. Weevil held it in his hand and whispered "Nowlf Bubbuh Peflg" and with this millions of light pepper moths cames soaring out of seemingly no where (ok this chase is going to take all night so im gonna skip to the clearing)  
  
ok from here the dueling diolouge will be in scrpit format and thoughts will me like this person thinking-what there thinking ok ? oh and actions will be normal story format   
  
joey-dare' e' is (yes i do have to make fun of joeys new york accent)  
  
weevil-looks as if youve steped into my trap........AGAIN  
  
yugi-ITS TIME FOR YOU TO ANWSER FOR WHAT YOU DID ON THE BOAT WEEVIL (gose all glowy and yamifyed...i guess thats the word for it 0o)  
  
yami-heh lets see if your as good at dueling as you are at running away  
  
weevil simply cluched his pendant and with that he suddnly got a ego burst and started not acting quite himself  
  
weevil-was i simply running away or cleverly weeving you into my web  
  
weevil-what the heck am i saying.....i mean i know i like bugs and i run an insect deck but ive never talked in insect terms...its probably nothin  
  
yami-ITS TIME TO DUEL  
  
weevil-(still having a good self asteem moment) AS YOU WIIIISSHHHHHH!  
  
the ground began to rumble and thats when weevil lost touch with all relitie and began snickering at really absoultly nothing if you knew him real well you wouldent even know it was him by the way he was acting  
  
tristan-woah its an earthquake.....(duel feild starts appearing) look the whole ground is transforming  
  
weevil simply began laughing at tristans stupidity it would seem he or any of the others had never sceen a duel feild before  
  
joey-man this wont be like da' duels back home.  
  
weevil-youve just steped into a hornets nest AND THERES NO WAY OUT!  
  
yami-what is that  
  
weevil-what a moron he dueled kaiba and he dosent know what a duel feild is come on!?  
  
joey-dese' giant duel arenas must be set up all over the island  
  
weevil-ill just meet you on the feild  
  
and with this note weevil ran over plced his purple back back on the red duel ring and jumped up  
  
(blah blah blah about yugis duel monster deck sorry but as i said i hate doing single pov stories and im REAL starting to want to watch this episode cause i havent sceen it all day cause ive been at school so i may skip a few uninportant parts)  
  
random duelist-hey thats weevil underwood....but whos that other guy?  
  
joey-dat GUY is yugi mouto.....he beat kaiba.....and i appen' to be is' best friend Joey Wheeler...and these two (points to tristan and tea)...these 2 are trespassers  
  
with this tristan and tea fall over anime style  
  
duelist 2-i didnt expect a weevil/yugi match up until the finals  
  
duelist 3-weevils the regional champ no new kid stands a chance  
  
weevil-well yugi my adoring public is waiting so...we should begin  
  
weevil and yami-DUEL  
  
(life point counter beeps and counts up to 2000) (sorry i had to say that i just think that sound the life point counter makes is funny)  
  
weevil-i see you only have ONE star chip yugi..so i guess that means ill get the plesuare of elemanating you from the tournament  
  
weevil-gosh i have no idea where this ego of mine is coming from.....(looks down and relizes the pendant MW symbol glowing) whoa....what he.....ive never noticed it doing that before.......  
  
yami-not if i take your 2 first  
  
weevil-WHAT  
  
weevil mainly didnt ask what as in why but more like what because he wasnt really paying attion to what yugi had just said  
  
yami-this will be an all or nothing match for the both of us weevil  
  
weevil-HA why should i risk both my star chips when YOU only have ONE!?  
  
yami-because i have something eles i think you want (ok now that i typed that i just relized how demented that sounds 0o)....my whole duel monsters deck  
  
weevil-SO youd risk your GRANDPA'S deck? fine with me heh heh heh (how the heck weevil found out that it was his grandpas deck and not his own im still trying to figure out)......winning all your cards will be an easy way to extreminate you once and for all  
  
as tea and joey but in there little tidbits weevil just happened to look behind him and who should he see leaning up aginst a tree (ryme not intended) none other then Mortha. She was smiling at him. He couldent belive it!  
  
(weevil and yami draw there hands and yada yada yada)  
  
weevil-lets see how you like my killer needle!(plays card)  
  
weevil realy wasnt talking to anyone inparticualr....he really didnt tend to talk to his opponents as much as he narrated to the aduince he never knew why he did so it was just a habbit of his  
  
yami-youll have to get though my mammoth graveyard (plays card) this massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point. ATTACK  
  
weevil-(laughs)killer needle lets show the mammoth your stinger (ok why is it when i type some of there diolouge it sounds disturbed wrong and gay?) ATTACK  
  
(mamoth gose poof as it shatters into a million little peices)  
  
weevil-gone after one sting he must be alergic  
  
At this point of time weevil wasnt even thinkin about the duel....and he knew where he was getting his ego from now....he was just shown off infront of mortha who had a small smile as weevil kupt a confident smile  
  
mortha-(to no one inparticuar and under her breath)wow.....hes.....a pretty good insect duelist.....kinda funny too...and.....  
  
thats when mortha looked down and saw what he was holding in his hand (ok i havent the slightest how hes dulin with only one hand its the power of anime)  
  
mortha-(eyes go wide sorta like shadis when he relizes that yugi is the pharoah reencarnation) could it be.......is he the one.....its....(gasps)........he is....it is him  
  
by now weevil had summoned his great moth onto the feild (sorry but im really getting tired of this chapter normal i like writing but redoing a duel is REAL borring.....plus....weevil....is in the other room.........fluffyness awaits him and i 8-) )  
  
weevil-so yugi feeling out calssed yet? (snickers) or perhaps your enjoying your first major leauge dueling loss (snickers again)  
  
mortha-(to her self) well he cirtirnly has his ego  
  
(blah blah blah ok im losing my concentration on this and i really wanna get started on typing chapter 9 and youve got the idea so lets skip to then end of the duel shall we?)  
  
(weevils life point counter beep to 0000)  
  
weevil-NO IMPOSABLE........my moths unbeatable (weevil faints)  
  
ok back to normalstory format   
  
"But im the regional champion...THE REGIONAL CHAMPION" weevil couldent belive he lost.....after he worked so hard.....all that work he did...all the effort to win the regionals........thats when it hit him..............what would Mortha think! He tried to turn arround but joey got up in his face causing him to faint again....it wasnt because of joey but mainly cause of joeys bad breath.......smelled like fish.  
  
When weevil awoken about 2 minutes he relized that his duel glove was gone Mortha was standing by his side. She held out her hand to help him up. He gratefuly let her help.  
  
Once he got to his feet he rembered what happened and held his head down. "i.......lost"  
  
Mortha simply paced her one hand on his shoulder and cuped his chin in her other so she could see his face. There was a single tear running down his face. She tried to wipe it away but it was followed by 3 more.  
  
"awww come on weevil dont be so hard on your self......ive never sceen anyone duel like that before"  
  
weevil just turned his head away from her.  
  
"weevil.....theres somthin i need to show ya" said mortha. Thats when she held up her dueling showing that she had also lost both her star chips.  
  
weevil still with a few tears running down his cheek asked "wh.....who did you lose.......?" he asked her still trying to accept his lost.  
  
"when you were out some dork named rex dueled me...........i was so worried about you.......i couldent concentrate on the duel" said mortha with this weevil looked up to her and laughed a little as she too had a smile on her face.  
  
"well the boat will be leaving soon......we should get going after i have a word with my uncle.  
  
after about 15 minutes they came up to pegasus's castle wich was being gaurded by none other then Kemo  
  
"Mortha......" he said in a scolding voice "You know your not allowed to bring visitors........who should be off the island......and so should you" he said looking at mortha's duelist glove and noticing weevil didnt even have one.  
  
"awwww pweze cant you bend the rules....just this one time" she asked putting on a face that would make even a gay boy melt.  
  
kemo just started blushing "uhhhhh yeah right.........this way" he said as he unlocked the door and let them in  
  
as weevil and mortha walked thourgh the castle weevil just gazed in awe at the castle....for 2 reasons 1-beacuse it looked so amazing and 2-because to him it seemed...some how.....familar"  
  
"UNCLE!" she called out as she finaly came to the room where pegasus was. Pegasus turned arround and saw Mortha. "Mortha....how've you been?" "Oh ive been fine......got distracted in my duels though" she said showing her duel glove was empty. "Like i say 'you have to keep your mind on your duels and not get distraceted" thats when pegaus looked over weevil "ahh weevil your then regional champ eh?" "took a loss to yugi huh? dont worry about it" there was a scilence for a while. Weevil was suprised pegasus rembered him from the regionals. "sorry if kemo gave you and your boy friend a hard time mortha" with the notation of weevil being her "boy friend" morhta started to blush reder then a beat. she simply kick her unlce in the shin "Pegasus...your embarsing me" she said under her breath. "well you two better get to the docks the boat will be leaving soon" noted pegasus "Ok see ya latter uncle" said mortha as she and weevil walked off.....honlding hands the whole way.  
  
OH MY FRICKIN RA IT TOOK ME 4 FRIKIN HOURS TO TYPE THAT! its 9:30 pm now so that i'll do.  
ill probably put the next chapter up tommrow...im gonna be going thourgh a phase where ill be updating daily to make up for making you all wait for so long so cya (runs off to weevils room........again)  
  
sakura-0o riiiight now then ok special notes ummmm.......lets see "chapter 9 the boat home" is next umm just because shes told me to i will give you a list of the chapter titles here and now...dont ask why she wants me to do this but i will cause if i dont ill me in BIG trouble with the insect queen and king -  
1-jinkin the buttler 2-daddy dearest 3-the pretty silvery white moth 4-easy come easy go 5-twitters song (the name twitter is the name of morthas swellow on her pokemon ruby version...she also says to tell you all on that note that the names of weevils family has been changed to protect the not so innocent)  
6-the buttler did it (i dont think thats what she put it up as on fanfic but thats what she called it orignaly)  
7-when weevil met mortha 8-a diffrent Point of Veiw (aka this chapter)  
9-the boat home 10-in the coffee shop (cid, zigor, and 3 new charcters are in this one )  
11-mortha vs odion 12-moth vs butterfly 13-another diffrent point of veiw 14-on the bus(this is one of the few chapters shes still trin to figure out she mainly just put it there to waste space and make her story longer )  
15-mortha's plan (this chappie is mainly about mortha not weevil......cause 15 is her lucky number if you think you know why say so in reviews)  
16-return to duelist kingdom 17-in need of an explnation 18-a dark duelist (this one here may cause her to have to up the rating)  
19-the 15 wingan tribes (mainly an explnation on the wingans)  
20-mortha and...MORTHA (this one will DEFINITLY cause her to up the rating)  
21-the power of the mantis 22-at the campfire 23-phase 1 of the plan 24-REVENGE at the colluseum (why theres a colluseum on duelist island i yet to figure out 0o)  
25-a new lakey 26-a 2nd shadow realm...and 3rd....and 4th (5 mins latter) and a 16th 27-a duel for 4 28-fallen love 29-when you try to stop a pycho 30-weevil crawford (DONT ASK)  
31-new employer 32-the return of the dragonfly 33-teas gone (ok this is where yugi and the gang actuly have a semi major part)  
34-betrayl 35-2 teas 36-true intentions 37-help from an enemy 38-forgivin revenge 39-mortha mothra and sarah 40-ESCAPE 41-change of heart.  
42-......--or not 43-the spirt of the shadows (an alternate ending starting from chapter 30)  
44-i hate flash back episodes (a chapter thats nothing but flashbacks....title makes no sense)  
45-unforgivin hate 46-a cave in the cliff (another alternate starting from 44)  
47-where it all started 48-seeing the finals 49-5 years latter 50-return to the tomb 51- hope in vein 52-the shadows return 53-a human and a wingan 54-in the second realm 55-the pitty of chaos 56-filling in the holes 57-my next story 58-MY THANK YOUS(a chapter decicated to thanking all the reviewers who helped her in this project...thing)  
  
ummmm she says here to give a short leson in the launguage of the wingans english-wingan a-i b-m c-z d-t e-u f-j g-w h-l i-o j-c k-r l-n m-p n-d o-e p-b q-o r-h s-g-t-f u-a v-v w-k x-e y-y z-s yes there is suppose to be two e's and 2 o this is because there is no q or x in the launguage of the wingans ummmm the thing weevil said in wingan translates to light pepper moths.  
she says review......flame........but all flames will be used to burn kaibas trench coat cause she wants to see him spend a million bucks just to buy a trench coat that defys gravity 


	9. on the boat home

disclaimer-there is none because if you dont know what i do and dont know.....well get help

sakura-well anyway......this is really to late to mention but because alot morthas friends have asked this i might as well say this but in chapters 1-6 Jinkin was 32......why this matters ill never know but everyone at school has been askin her that so....yeah

chapter 9 "On The Boat Home"

"I TOLD YOU IM NOT ROWING SO QUIT BUGGING MEEEEE" yelled a verry upset Weevil. "How the heck did **_I_** lose to that blond haired freak.....or is his hair black..............or mabey its purple..................my gosh he has so many diffrent hair colors theres no way of tellin what his natural hair color is" (yes i did get that from another fanfic. uhh who ever wrote "Afterthoughts" i give you credit for that line) "HEY UNDERWOOD keep it down.......ive got a major migrane right now" said a ticked off Mortha. "oh be quiet" said weevil who also had a bit of a headache from listin to yami but didnt want to admit it. Suddnly they heard a crash of thunder off in the distance. "Of course my uncle puts us on a rowboat.........with a storm commin" said Mortha. "Hey Mortha.....if pegasus is your uncle then shouldent you have a bunch of rare cards?" asked weevil wondrin how she could of lost to some one like rex. "well...in my collection i do i just dont like usin them in my deck cause unlike my uncle i like duelin fair" anwsered mortha. Just then the storm let out a crash of lighting about a mile away"

_(Mako grabs keyboard)_

_Just sit right back and youll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip.....about the 7 sailors abord this tiny ship._

_The mate was a mighty sailor man the skipper brave and sure...5 passengers set sail that day for a 3 hour tour a 3 hour tour_

_(crash of thunder)_

_The weather started getting rough....the tiny ship was tossed...if not for the courage of the earless crew the minnow would be lost..the minnow would be lost_

_The ship set wreck on the shore of this uncharted desert isle...._

_With gilagan...the skipper too...the millionair...and his wife....A movie star...the proffsor AND mary ann HERE ON GILAGANS ISLE!!!_

takes keyboard back.......stupid mako)

a few minutes latter

what had started with a little thunder and lighting turned into a real hurricane. Thats when disaster hit. A bolt of lighting struck the boat shattering it sending the passengers flying in all diffrent directions. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HEEEELLLLLLLLP!!!!!" shreiked weevil as he tried to stay above the water. He couldent. The waves kupt pushing him under.....suddnly everything went dark..................................................................(putting dots to hold the suspense ) ......................................................

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................sakura-MORTHA ENOUGH WHIT THE FRIKIN DOTS mortha-ok

"imdeadimdeadimdead i know im dead i drowned im dead........wait if im dead how am i thinking" thought a terrifyed weevil. But when he looked up he couldent belive what he saw. Actuly...he realy didnt know what it was he saw. What ever it was it stood like a human but insted of hands and feet it had claws and talons. On top its head wich was sorta cat shaped the thing had really odd shaped horns sorta shaped like that of a texas long horn ox. It had a tail that much resembled that of a cats only at the end was a hookish shaped bone. Back scales sorta like a gator (i dont know what there called but there those things on the gators back that stick up sorta like this ). It also had the wings of a falcon. But the wings all togher must of at least had a 10 foot wing span. It had red eyes and what appeared to be blood stained fangs. It was completly covered (with the excption of its talons and claws and tail end hook thing) with a shimiring shade of black fur except its wings. Its wings had leathery looking feathers that was a deep shade of purple. Then the thing......what ever it was grabed him and flew him out of the raging storm.


	10. The Black Dragon Gang

disclaimer-unless i feel like it because if you dont know what i do and dont own by this point of time then i really do pitty you.Except for 5 new things  
1-i do not own jellybob...the writer Jellybob15 does  
2-i do not own cid nor zigor  
3-i only half own Bowers...my evil weevil hating brother owns the other half  
4-i DO own "cafe' Jelly" other wise know as "Jellybob's coffee shop  
5-i do own nightwing for she is me AND IF YOU ALL HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN TO BAD!  
sakura-ok are you in a bad mood or somethin  
mortha-(tearing a picture of dartz in to microscopic pieces) HOW DARE YOU HURT POOR INNOCENT WEEVIL  
sakura-but mortha that wasnt him that was his stunt doubble rember... (flash back to the end of the train duel)  
(weevil about to get his soul stolen by the orichalchoas)  
me-NOOOOOOO (some how magicly reaches into the telivison pulling him out right before he gets sucked up into the sky leaving only his stunt doubble)  
(my mom walks in)  
mother-mortha...WHY is there a cartoon charcter sitting on the sofa?  
me-ummm 1-hes an anime charcter 2-he has a name... 3-well i...i...to tell the turth i reallly dont know HOW but the reason is i had to save him from the orichalchoas... mom-morhta what did i tell you about reaching into the tv and magicly pulling your favorite charcters out with out your fathers permission  
me-well nothin...this never really happened before...CAN I KEEP IT?  
weevil-IT? I HAVE A NAME!  
mom-i dont know keeping a crtoon in the house is a big responsibility  
me-pweeeeeeeeezzzze  
mom-fine just...dont tell anyone... ;;;  
me-yippie! (hits weevil over the head with a frying pan and drags him off some where)  
(end flashback)  
sakura-do i WANT to know what you did with him?  
me-probably not...locked him in my closet thats all im sayin  
valon/rapheal/ademala-AH HA SO THATS WHERE HE WENT  
kris-(another best friend of mine owned by the same person that owns sakura)EEEEEEEEKKKKKK VALON  
valon-oh great another obsesed fan girl (is attacked by kris and draged off) admeala/rapheal-(like a bunch of little kids)were telling master dartz  
mortha-(turns demonic) NEVAR! (kills both adameala and rapheal)  
WEEVIL-0o ooooookay ill never get on her bad side  
mortha-(sudden look of inocents) now on with the story

Weevil was sitting at the counter of a Coffee shop. Jellybob's Coffee shop to be exact he sat there with a drink in his one hand his head leaning in his other...his eyes glazed over as he began to get lost in his thoughts. On the other side of the counter stood a man cleaning some drinking glasses with a cloth...a name tag with the name "Jellybob"on his shirt.

Suddnly Weevil practialy jumped out of his seat "OH CRAB-GRASS" he exclaimed out of seemingly no wherePoor jellybob...scared into half a heart attack thus casing him to drop the glass that he was cleaning to floor shattering it.

"what happen?" asked jellybob comming out of his state of shock relizing weevil had a look of pure terror on his face."well you see when the boat got destroyed i didnt see mortha...uhhhhnn i did tell ya about mortha right?" weevil said as he started to wander off into a daze and became lost in his own thoughts."yes you did" jellybob said in a tone that clearly stated he was sick and tired of hearing "mortha" "at least 8 times now" he muttered to him self. "but what the heck happened?". "well you see...when the lighting sharted the boat...i...i didnt see her get out of the storm."

But before jellybob could say anything the door swang open and in the doorway stood 3 people. To the right was Cid the austrillian red head who worked for bandit keith in duelsit kingdom. To the left was Zigor another lacky of bandit keith. But the guy in the middle wasnt keith. He wore a short sleeve black shirt that was torn and had very baggy jeans on with the knees riped out. He had short cut jagged brown hair and on his right arm was a tatoo of a long black dragon that sorta looked like a seprpentine knight dragon streched out only the head was more shaped like a red eyes black dragon. Weevil sank down in his seat hoping these 3 people couldent see him.

"please oh please oh pleasssse dont let that be who i think it is." weevil kupt saying over and over to his self, but when cid came up behind him and put his hand on weevils shoulder weevil froze up like a statue. "undawood...we nead ta talk" he saidpulling weevil up out of his seat."well i was just going and im running late for a..." weevil started making an excuse but before he could finish zigor took his other arm and the 2 half draged him out of the coffee shop.

As the 2 goons drug poor Weevil down a back road ally weevil couldent help but think to his self "oh why me...why couldent i have just died back in that storm it would have been eaiser then having to face this" Just as he finished his thought though the two goons slamed him up against a brick wall just as the apparent "leadder of the pack" steped foward.

"I tought dat ya were supposes ta be at dat Duelist Kingdom tournament Mr.Regional Champion." he said in a heavy Brooklan accent much like that of Joey Wheelers. "Heyyyy...ummm theres a...eh heh...a funny story behind that Bowers...sir. Well you see...in round one...umm that yugi mouto jerk...he...he...umm he..." but Weevil was to nervous to even finish his sentence.

"let me get this straight." Bowers started. "we...steal the book of tournament rules for you...and we get you off the hook for that little "exodia perfomance" in wich you were going to be disqualifyed for...then you go and LOSE in ROUND ONE? Do you even know how in-debt you are with the Black Dragons? We got you in that tournament in the first place so you could pay off and you go and goofy arround and challenge the guy who beat Seto Kaiba...the worlds top duelist IN ROUND ONE?" he screamed as he grabed weevil and thew him to the ground slaming him into a bunch of trash cans as he did so. When weevil hit the ground he cryed out in pain...not because it hurt...well it did but when he hit the ground he landed on his arm and there was a loud "CRACK" he had broken his arm. Bowers snaped his fingers and and cid and zigor once again grabed weevil and pined him up against the wall but when they did they slamed him pretty hard and blood started running down his face.

Bowers looked at the boy and smiled as he reached in his pocket pulling out a switch blade and placed the blade up behind weevils ear brushing it up against one of weevils scars."Youve wrote a check you cant cash...so ill have to take something of yours...and seeing as you own nothin...im gonna have to take your skin...and as much as you owe us...i highly doubt youll live through this" he said as he brought the knife arround the front of his faceleaving a gash against his cheek.

Bowers drew the blade back ready to stab poor weevil. Weevil turned away unable to look at what he was sure to be the end of him. Cid and Zigor jus laughed evily as they held weevil in place keeping him from running.

Bowers brought his hand down but at that moment he saw something out of the corner of his eye and got distracted thus causing him to accidently stab Cid in the hand.

"YOWCH! BLIMEY WHOS SIDE YA ON MATE?" he screamed yanking the blade out of his hand letting go of weevil causing him to fall to the ground. "Sorry Cid..." Bowers replyed as he picked the blade up off the ground.

"HEY!...leave bug-eyes alone" said a voice of a girl. When everyone turned to see who it was all they could see was a pair of red eyes.

"HEY HEY HEY! Just who do yous think you are anyway?" asked Zigor as he sorta steped foward a step or two.

"Some call me dragonfly...others call me shadow...but YOU can call me your worst nightmear" said the voice. Strangly enough to weevil although it was a voice he had never heard before it somehow seemed familiar as if a voice of a friend he had years and years ago. " I dont know about all that but i DO know that im gonna mess you up" said Zigor as he steped towards the person cracking his knuckles as he did so. The person just shook her head as she looked arround and picked up an old frying pan off a trash can and right as Zigor drew his hand back to strike her she swang it foward letting the pan make contact with his face with a loud "CLLLAAAAAAAANNNG" knocking out Zigor.

"Ok that is it" she said steping foward and as she did so neither Bowers or Zigor knew who...or what it was. Weevil...whos eyes sight was getting blurry from his head damage, couldent very well see who it was but the figure looked familiar. Bowers steped forward and drew his fist back. As his hand came foward before it could hit the person or thing...she...uhh...it grabed his hand and quite litterly threw him across the street.

Then the thing just turned to Cid. Thats all he needed to run away screaming like a girl. Then it turned to helpless weevil.

"please...d..d...dont...hurt...me" he managed to choke out. But the creature just looked down at him and said "now why would i do that"

She placed what felt like a claw on his head where he had broke it open. For a couple of seconds he flet a blunt pain but then it went away. "there ive healed you cut any other injuries?" it asked in a unbeliveably caring tone.

Weevil wiped the blood away from his face and off his glasses and when his eyes came into focus he couldent belive what he saw. It was the creature from the storm. He tried to lean foward but accidently put pressure on his broken arm and screamed out in pain. The creature just shook her head and put her claw on his arm and it was healed as well.

As the creature began to walk away Weevil stood up and called out "Wait...who..or what are you" The creature stoped and turned arround. and responded "My name is NightWing...just think of me as your gauridian demon." and with that NightWing flew off into the horizion.

well i finaly got chpater 10 done up if you go to and look for the name "MorthaUnderwood" you can find a picture of NightWing amongst other things...theres also a picture of mortha there...a picture of a scene from chapter 6 (nothin weird...well nothin too weird) and a better picture of the russian and as i said the chapter list is now 53 chapters long i cant find the list off hand so ill put the list up some other time Cheers! oh yeah all flames will be used to burn alister cause he scares me (am i the only one who thinks he looks like a cross dresser?)


End file.
